


Como Uma Concha ao Mar

by YellowPamonha



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Finds Out, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Depression, Emotional Constipation, Extended Metaphors, First Kiss, Growing Old Together, Guilt, Invisibility, Lack of Communication, Loneliness, Loyalty, M/M, Magic Revealed, Mutual Pining, Old Age, POV Arthur, Personal Growth, Pining Arthur, Protective Merlin, Reconciliation, Second Chances, Slow Burn, Time Skips, Translation in Portuguese, Trust, Trust Issues, Unreliable Narrator, eu chorei e acho que vocês devem chorar também, tradução
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPamonha/pseuds/YellowPamonha
Summary: ''Ele diria que não sente falta de Merlin, nem mesmo um pouquinho, mas isso seria uma mentira. ''Quando Arthur decobre sobre a magia de Merlin, ele o bane de Camelot. Mas Merlin está destinado a servir Arthur até o dia em que ele morrer.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	Como Uma Concha ao Mar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As a Sea Shell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752583) by [bathilda bagshot (wellthengameover)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthengameover/pseuds/bathilda%20bagshot). 



> N/A: Várias referências e frases foram tiradas de _O Único e Eterno Rei_ , de TH White. Uso incorreto geral de fatos sobre corujas, alguns que não são realmente fatos.

Depois que Arthur bane Merlin de Camelot, as coisas continuam as mesmas. Morgana ainda quer o trono; Uther ainda executa feiticeiros assim que os vê enquanto trata os outros assuntos com uma justiça escrupulosa; e Arthur e Guinevere continuam cortejando. Arthur arruma um novo servo e treina novos cavaleiros e raramente se permite pensar nas últimas palavras de Merlin para ele:

_Eu lhe servirei até o dia em que eu morrer._

A coruja águia eurasiana é facilmente reconhecível pelos tufos em sua cabeça semelhantes à orelhas de gato. Suas costas são manchadas com tons escuros e suas asas e cauda são barradas. A coruja tem um trecho de penas coloridas em sua garganta, e os olhos alaranjados são característicos. 

Antes de mandar Merlin embora, Arthur havia muito cuidadosamente não pensado em todas as coisas que ele permitiria a Merlin, se ele tivesse ao menos pedido. Agora não conseguia tirá-las da cabeça. Ele se martiriza sobre por quanto tempo havia deixado um traidor dentro do reino. As partes dele mesmo que haviam confiado a um homem que havia mentido a ele em cada suspiro desde o dia em que se conheceram.

Quando eles haviam ido encontrar Morgause e ela o mostrou a visão de sua mãe, ele devia ter percebido. Não sobre a magia. Sobre—

Ele sabia que iria ver sua mãe, conversar com ela. Ele não sabia o que ela diria, mas sabia que seria o momento mais importante de sua vida. Ele sabia que iria chorar e tremer, como uma criança que houvesse apanhado.

Ele não pediu para Merlin sair.

Ele nem havia considerado isso. Não tinha problema nenhum em Merlin vê-lo frágil daquele jeito, como se fosse o direito de Merlin. Ele havia, sem nem considerar, acreditado que Merlin nunca falaria a ninguém sobre a fraqueza do príncipe, sua vulnerabilidade, sua inutilidade e medo. Não a seus cavaleiros, não a seu pai, não aos servos ou escudeiros, não a Guinevere. Ele havia acreditado que Merlin não estaria nada mais que ao seu lado.

Piora, na verdade. Arthur se lembra de quão assustado ele estava em ver sua mãe, quão sozinho e inútil ele sentiu nos momentos antes de Morgause lançar o feitiço. Como ele teve medo deque sua mãe o odiaria. Como ele teve medo que a desapontaria.

Ele _queria_ Merlin lá, porque ele estava _assustado_.

Arthur gosta do castelo a noite. Ele sempre gostou. Ele o conhece melhor que os nobres, melhor que muitos dos servos. Havia sido o playground perfeito para uma criança que tinha certeza de que seria um herói quando crescesse: mistérios e passagens secretas e quartos trancados com joias dentro. Ele gostava de fingir que estava entrando na fortaleza inimiga ou salvando uma princesa perdida. Quando Morgana chegou, ela gostava de explorar o castelo talvez ainda mais do que ele, mas raramente o faziam juntos porque ela não gostava muito de ser a vilã ou a princesa.

De qualquer jeito, quando menino, Arthur gostava do castelo a noite porque gostava da adrenalina que tinha quando o explorava no escuro, assim provando que ele era corajoso, e como homem, Arthur ainda gosta do castelo a noite porque está muito mais próximo ao vazio. Ele pode caminhar por corredores inteiros sem ver uma alma.

Ele vai até a Torre Norte, às vezes. Ela havia sido a residência de sua mãe, e não haviam sido tocadas desde seu nascimento.

Ele se senta na varanda, na cadeira que sua mãe deve ter se sentado quando estava grávida dele. Ele cruza seus braços cuidadosamente. As vozes longínquas dos guardas no pátio se misturam ao barulho dos insetos. O vento toca seu couro cabeludo através do cabelo. É muito escuro.

"Morgana me odeia", ele diz calmamente. 

Arthur aprende muitas coisas como príncipe. Ele conhece o território como seu próprio idioma, e como persuadi-la e ler seus segredos. Ele conhece toda arma que existe, desde a espada até o sorriso, e aprende a usá-las adequadamente. Ele aprende sobre história e batalhas e táticas, todos as centenas de anos delas. Ele aprende a tirar uma vida, e a poupar uma.

Ele aprende a ter conversas civis com pessoas que o querem morto, e a acabar com sua zombação com uma palavra afiada. Ele aprende a perceber quando as pessoas se importam apenas com sua coroa, apesar de nem sempre usar esse conhecimento. Ele aprende a não pedir pelo que quer: a ou pegar ou ficar sem. Ele aprende a andar pelo esqueleto do castelo que tem como se fosse seu direito, e ele aprende a acreditar nisso

A vida está apenas começando para ele. Está se abrindo com um campo no ápice do verão, e não há nada que o possa parar até onde os olhos conseguem ver. 

Ele gostaria de pensar que sua benção era que Merlin não havia percebido a extensão da confiança absurda que Arthur o deu quase sem consciência, mas ele é mais inteligente. Feiticeiros agradam a si mesmos; eles manipulam, e Deus, Merlin foi um mestre.

Merlin _sabia_ , muito, muito melhor do que Arthur, e havia usado Arthur do mesmo jeito que todos da corte tentavam fazer, do jeito que seu pai constantemente o alertava contra.

É aterrorizante pensar nisso: quão sozinho ele estava antes de conhecer Merlin, quão desesperado ele esteve para se abrir para Merlin. Ele se deixou considerar que estava sozinho, como se isso importasse, como se qualquer coisa importasse. Isso o dava náuseas.

Ele diria que não sente falta de Merlin, nem mesmo um pouquinho, mas isso seria uma mentira. 

A coruja águia eurasiana tem uma das maiores faixas de habitação de todos pássaros. É encontrada em vários habitats, mas é principalmente um pássaro de regiões montanhosas, florestas coníferas, estepes e outros lugares remotos. Apesar de a espécie ser ausente Grã-Bretanha e Irlanda, é acreditado que pequenos números estão voltando. 

Ele baniu Merlin. Merlin não está mais aqui. É melhor que Merlin não esteja mais aqui, ou Arthur o matará ele mesmo. Ele sabe que Merlin não está mais aqui, porque Gaius parece completamente desolado, e Merlin nunca ficaria sem contar a Gaius. 

Mas às vezes, quando ele está no alto da Torre Norte, ele pensa—

Seu pai sempre o diz: _nunca comece uma frase com "se"._

Se ele acha que vê uma mudança de sombra na Torre Norte quando conversa alto, sozinho, sobre seus medos para a próxima batalha com Morgana–

Se ele retorna para a Torre Norte mais e mais frequentemente depois disso, só em caso—

Se ele começa a falar com seu ouvinte inexistente como se estivesse explicando algo para alguém muito devagar–

Bem, não importa porque Merlin mentiu na cara dele por quatro anos sem parar e Arthur é o príncipe então não tem amigos, afinal de conta.

Ele encontra uma carta no quarto de sua mãe. Ele tem certeza de que não estava na mesa ontem, mas está lá agora. Está endereçada a ele.

Ele a carrega por duas semanas antes de criar coragem para ler.

_Para o meu querido Arthur,_

_Eu acabei de te conhecer, mas já te amo com todo o meu coração. Eu sei que você crescerá sendo o melhor de seu pai e eu, e muito mais sábio e gentil que qualquer um de nós._

_E pensar em todos os anos que eu deveria ter com você! Te ver amar essa terra como eu amo, e ver teu coração crescer de um menino para um homem, e não ser menos puro por isso._

_Meu desejo mais verdadeiro para ti, Arthur, é que você nunca esteja sozinho. Eu terei te traído da pior maneira antes que complete um dia de idade; e apesar de não poder estar contigo como você merece, eu rezo que lhe seja fácil encontrar aqueles que possam. Seu pai estará sozinho em pouco tempo — mas não para sempre, não verdadeiramente, desde que ele tenha você._

_E neste dia minha carta é escrita, duas horas e meia antes de minha morte, escrita por minha própria mão, e tão pesada pelo sangue de meu próprio coração, você é, sem dúvida, a melhor coisa que aconteceu comigo._

_Todo o meu amor, meu querido, por toda a minha vida e todos os anos após,_

_Ygraine Pendragon, Rainha de Camelot, Duquesa de Cornwall_

Ele pensa sobre isso em momentos estranhos quando deveria estar fazendo outras coisas.

_Como aquela carta chegou à mesa?_

Dois meses depois que Arthur se torna rei, ele tira a lei de seu pai contra magia.

Merlin não retorna.

Ele nunca conta a Guinevere o que aconteceu, apenas que Merlin havia roubado algo dele e que teve que ser mandado embora.

"Você sente falta dele?" pergunta Guinevere. Ela está tentando aprender a bordar para parecer uma dama da corte. É claro que ela odeia, mas não desiste, mesmo assim.

As mãos de Arthur estão doloridas. Leva um momento para ele perceber que esteve as apertando tão fortemente que estão sem cor.

"Isso importa?"

"Bem", diz Guinevere, puxando um fio solto, "parece que pode ser importante."

Arthur balança a cabeça. "Ele me deixou. É um ponto discutível. Ele mentiu para mim, o que é bem indiscutível, e então me abandonou, o que é— bem indiscutível."

"Eu pensei que você o havia banido, não o contrário."

Arthur mexe em alguns papéis em sua mesa.

"É."

Arthur começa uma propaganda para um Feiticeiro da Corte; ele legalizou a magia novamente e não sabe nada sobre seu uso, e realmente precisa de alguém o aconselhando.

Ele e Guinevere e Gaius entrevistam os candidatos. Arthur os avalia com precisão, mas nenhum deles é Merlin. Ele supõe que não precisava se preocupar; Gaius não verifica, e se alguém sabe onde Merlin está e se voltará algum dia, é Gaius.

É melhor desse jeito, afinal de contas. Merlin é um mentiroso. Arthur não precisa dele. 

Há uma frase do discurso que ele deu para dar boas-vindas aos homens de nascimento comum para os cavaleiros que Guinevere havia beijado ao invés dele.

"A coisa fantástica sobre classes é que ela não é nada— absolutamente nada. As linhas imaginadas entre nós apenas precisam ser desimaginadas."

_Quão loucas aquela frase pareceria a Merlin, e teriam parecido para mim se eu tivesse menos orgulho._

"Eu sinto falta de lutar nos torneios, sabe? Hoje em dia, a única luta que eu tenho é quando alguém está realmente tentando me matar."

O vento na Torre Norte é mais forte do que lá embaixo, e é bom senti-lo por sua camisa e contra seus cabelos. A noite está arroxeada, e as luzes e o fogo na cidade abaixo parecem faíscas de ouro em uma pedra.

"O que acontece com uma frequência surpreendente", ele fala para o silêncio. 

Arthur é uma pessoa extremamente tátil. Ele não expressa isso, não chega a expressar isso. Ele dá batidas nas costas de seus cavaleiros muito ocasionalmente, e apenas depois de algo realmente estupendo. Ele mantém uma lista mental disso, e não toca nenhum deles mais do que os outros.

Em seu segredo mais secreto, desconhecido até para ele mesmo, ele não se considera muito bom em tocar Guinevere. É difícil saber o que é muito familiar e o que é muito sério no momento, apesar de que ele tenha lido o livro que seu pai lhe deu em seu aniversário de treze anos de capa a capa varias vezes tentando descobrir. O livro se chama Como Ser _Um Príncipe e Cavalheiro_. Se provou ser um livro muito útil.

Seu pai o havia amado, mas havia raramente o tocado. Arthur havia vivido para quando isso acontecia. 

Na Torre Norte, ele conta tudo à escuridão.

"Eu me preocupo, às vezes, com a segurança de Morgana. E eu sei... eu sei que não deveria, porque meu primeiro dever é com as pessoas, e eu não posso querer que ela esteja segura e servi-los ao mesmo tempo."

Morgana não iria querer seu perdão de qualquer jeito. Quantas vezes ela havia tentado ser sua irmã, e quão raramente ele havia deixado. Quão sozinha ela devia estar quando chegou, e quanto ciúmes ele teve da fácil afeição de Uther por ela.

Quando ele volta para seu quarto, ele beija seu cão galgo na cabeça. Ele nunca teve muito orgulho de beijar seus cachorros. 

Três anos depois que Merlin vai embora, Arthur pega sua esposa e seu Primeiro Cavaleiro beijando em seu quarto.

Ocorre um momento de completo, completo choque, quando Guinevere e Lancelot parecem pensar que, se não se moverem, talvez Arthur não os veja. Então Arthur se vira rígido e sai pela porta. Quando ela bate, Guinevere soluça.

Depois, há gritos e expulsão, assim como havia tido com Merlin. Arthur tira o posto de cavaleiro de Lancelot e o manda embora em desgraça. Ele fica tão bravo com Guinevere que mal consegue falar com ela.

Ele sempre havia dito a Merlin: se você não bate, você não sabe o que pode ver. 

As coisas são diferentes depois que Guinevere vai embora. Ele se sente velho e magro; é difícil pensar que ainda não tem trinta anos.

Leva seis meses, mas Arthur sabe que Guinevere nunca realmente quis machucá-lo. Ele tem certeza disso, pelo menos. Ela pode não amá-lo — ou talvez ela ainda ame — mas ela nunca fora maliciosa.

Se até alguém nobre como Guinevere pode traí-lo — bem. Isso muda as coisas. Traição irá acontecer novamente, ele sabe, mas o conhecimento não machuca da mesma maneira. As pessoas são fracas por natureza — Deus sabe que ele é.

Tem Morgana, a quem ele traiu primeiro por nunca se permitir afastar das leis de seu pai o suficiente para ela confiar nele. Tem Guinevere, que ele tinha esperado amá-lo mais do que Lancelot simplesmente porque ele era o rei. E então tem Merlin, que ele tinha dispensado e desrespeitado, e que ele esteve muito orgulhoso e assustado para entender o quanto importava. Os três amigos de sua infância, e ele perdeu todos por conta de sua arrogância. Ele os perdeu por conta de sua coroa. 

Merlin sempre disse que ele era um idiota. 

A coruja águia eurasiana se acasala pela vida toda.

À noite, os pares acasalados da coruja águia eurasiana piam umas para as outras de árvores separadas. Elas conversam.

Se um parceiro morre, a coruja não terá outro. Ela ficará quieta, piará uma ou duas vezes, apenas para ter certeza, mas sem resposta. 

Quando ele descobre sobre a traição de Agravaine, é um machucado diferente dos anteriores: um arranhado profundo ao invés de uma dor lacinante. Já aconteceu tantas vezes antes. As pessoas não são leais a ele. Ele sabe disso, agora.

"Ele mentiu para mim. E não— não uma mentira pequena; ele me contou uma mentira que continha _multitudes_." Arthur ouve sua voz aumentar sem seu consentimento. "Ele me tratou como se eu fosse um objeto. Não— não como um amigo. Como se eu não tivesse direito nenhum de fazer minha decisão."

Arthur fecha seus olhos. Ele engole o choro.

"Não é uma grande qualidade em um rei, é?" ele diz. "Inspirar as pessoas a te trair tão naturalmente."

As sombras podem se mexer, mas nada sai delas.

"É," ele diz. "Foi isso que eu pensei."

Ele sabe que pode trazer Merlin de volta, mas não tenta. Ele não pensa muito sobre isso. É orgulho, ele diz a si mesmo; Merlin voltará sozinho. Merlin o servirá até o dia em que ele morrer. 

Sendo sincero, ele sabe, é que ele tem medo que Merlin não volte nem se ele implorar. 

É apenas depois que Guinevere vai embora que ele consegue pensar claramente em Merlin. Ele esteve bravo como esteve poucas vezes em sua vida – quando a visão de sua mãe feita por Morgause o disse das ações de seu pai sobre sua morte; quando ele viu sua esposa nos braços de outro homem – mas nunca lhe ocorreu denunciar Merlin para seu pai, ou fazer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse ajudá-lo a escapar de Camelot e então forçadamente nunca pensar nele novamente. Se virar contra Merlin mesmo quando Merlin havia se virado contra ele, havia se provado impossível.

Ele se lembra de enfiar tanto ouro nos braços de Merlin que seria possível comprar meia cidade sem pensar duas vezes e sente seu rosto corar.

Ele sabe agora. Ele sabe. 

_Por quanto tempo você esteve treinando para ser um palhaço, meu lorde?_

Ele costumava se sentir tão poderoso, andando empertigado pelo castelo com Merlin seguindo seus calcanhares, desejando migalhas de aprovação. Merlin havia sido tão adorável e incondicional quanto seu cão galgo é.

Agora ele sabe quão estupido aquilo era. Se alguém era puxado por um laço, esse alguém era ele. Sua confiança em Merlin era a incondicional, não o contrário. Ele existia apenas quando Merlin estava olhando para ele.

Ele se lembra da missão que teve com Merlin para encontrar o Dragon Lord. Dói pensar nisso agora; ele não agia daquele modo desde que era um novato, tentando ganhar o respeito dos cavaleiros favoritos de seu pai. Ele havia passado toda a viagem enchendo o saco de Merlin e jogando travesseiros nele e lhe cutucando com um graveto, porque ele não sabia como se expressar de outra maneira.

Existem vários servos que podem servir. Muito poucos são capazes de se fazerem completos palhaços, e o olhar semicerrado que ele dava à Merlin depois: _você vai brincar comigo, você vai brincar comigo?_

Na época ele não havia percebido, mas deuses, ele estava tão ansioso. Língua para fora, respirando pesado, ele nunca havia desejado agradar alguém como a Merlin. 

Quando Merlin ainda vivia com Arthur, existia um casal de corujas águia perto do castelo. Se você prestasse atenção, poderia ouvi-las flertando uma com a outra de árvores separadas.

Quando Merlin ainda vivia com Arthur. Isso está errado, na verdade, Arthur sabe. Ele nunca havia vivido com Arthur. Ele vivia com Gaius. 

Agora, se você prestar atenção à noite, não consegue ouvir nenhuma coruja. Uma coruja ainda vive perto de Camelot; Arthur a vê de sua janela de tempos em temos.

Seu parceiro está morto. Ela não fala frequentemente. 

Quando Mordred o esfaqueia, Arthur sabe que vai morrer. Ele já viu machucados antes, e esse é fundo e largo e o sangue não para de sair. Ele já se sente estranhamente fraco e desconectado de seu corpo. Ninguém virá salvá-lo com olhos dourados e desculpas esfarrapadas. Ele sempre soube que Merlin viveria por mais tempo que ele.

Nenhum de seus cavaleiros está perto dele no campo de batalha, o que não é bom, porque Arthur tem poucos e preciosos minutos para colocar os assuntos de seu reino em ordem. Ele deita no chão frio e vomita a bile que gruda em sua bochecha. Ele pensa em Camelot, na beleza da terra que ele nunca mais verá agora que terá partido. Ele pensa no novo rei que ela terá, e como ele pode apenas acreditar que esse homem a amará delicadamente e ternamente como ele amou.

No instante entre o seu fim e o começo desse novo rei, surge uma luz branca brilhante como se todo o céu fosse coberto em um forte relâmpago, e então ele sente mãos embaixo de seus ombros. Um corpo quente debaixo de sua cabeça. Dedos pressionando seu pescoço enquanto um homem o segura.

_"Merlin-"_

Ele havia voltado. Ele sempre voltaria. Ele nunca abandonaria Arthur, não verdadeiramente. 

_Ocorre um pequeno incidente alguns meses antes de Arthur banir Merlin. Arthur estava visivelmente para baixo depois da visão de sua mãe mostrada por Morgause, e agora tem um banquete para o aniversário dele. Arthur falou por dias sobre como isso era estupido, na maioria das vezes sendo chato e fazendo comentários mal-humorados._

_"Bem, você tem que ir, porque é seu aniversário," disse Merlin sabiamente._

_"Obrigado por isso, Merlin. Sabe, você deveria ser mais empático. Se eu não fosse ao banquete, você não teria que servir."_

_Merlin simplesmente sorri para ele._

_Quando Arthur entra no salão principal naquela noite, Merlin, em pé atrás da cadeira de Arthur, está usando as vestes oficias dos servos de Camelot, completadas com um chapéu cheio de penas e um sorriso triste._

_Arthur o encara por dez segundos completos antes de começar a gargalhar alto o suficiente para surpreender a corte. Deuses, Merlin era tão estupido, ele era tão estupido, ele era tão louco—_

_"Vinho?" Merlin pergunta, completamente impassível._

"Arthur, não ouse, não ouse, seu idiota, _idiota_ –"

Sua voz falha, e Arthur faz um grande esforço para virar seu rosto e olhar seu rosto.

Merlin não envelheceu um dia. Ele se parece exatamente com o garoto que serviu Arthur no castelo, que havia morrido por ele e brincado com ele e traído ele e brigado com ele e desconfiado dele e provocado ele e mentido para ele e tratado-o como um ser humano. Ele está chorando, lágrimas grossas que fazem seu rosto ficar vermelho e estranho. Merlin pressiona seus dedos contra o machucado de Arthur e os retira com um sibilo baixo antes de pressiona-los novamente.

Arthur levanta a mão enluvada atrás de sua cabeça para roçar a bochecha de Merlin.

"Querido," ele murmura, e então de novo e de novo, como se não pudesse parar. "Querido, querido, querido."

"Você não precisa começar a ser legal comigo; você não vai a lugar algum, Arthur," Merlin o diz, olhando fixamente para o machucado de Arthur a fim de fugir de seu olhar. "Você irá viver."

Arthur sorri; ele se sente completo. Merlin é a única coisa que ele consegue ver.

"Nenhum homem," ele diz, "é merecedor de suas lágrimas."

Merlin faz um som horrível de choro e seus pés batem impotentes no chão.

"Você certamente não," Merlin diz, engasgado, "porque você não irá morrer." E então ele coloca as mãos de Arthur em seu próprio peito, e o céu brilha branco novamente. 

De sua cama, escrever a carta é trabalhoso. O machucado em seu estômago dói irritantemente com toda linha nova que escreve, o que só o torna mais consciente de como o curativo coça.

Ele não está morrendo. Essa não é a razão de estar fazendo isso.

Os olhos de seu cão na frente do fogo capturam a luz e brilham dourados. Arthur a observa, e ela o observa de volta. Com uma lentidão imperceptível, os olhos de Arthur começam a pinicar.

Do lado de fora, a coruja solitária pia.

Ele toca seu lado cuidadosamente. Não pode doer tanto assim para o resto de sua vida. Algumas coisa devem melhorar.

_Para a minha querida Guinevere e Lancelot, a mais compassiva das Rainhas e o mais nobre dos Cavaleiros, eu ofereço minhas saudações._

_Eu acredito que vocês terão ouvido sobre a batalha, e sobre meus ferimentos. Os rumores são exagerados, então deixe-me descansar vossas mentes: eu estou propenso a me recuperar. Guinevere, você deve confirmar que essa é minha própria mão, e que eu não ditei esta carta, então já pode ver quão bem estou._

_Quanto à minha real razão de escrever-lhes está carta, espero que os dois considerem meu pedido formal de voltarem para a corte indefinidamente. Vocês terão minha permissão e benção para continuar sua relação aqui, assegurados que Guinevere não será requisitada para aparecer como minha esposa em público._

_Se passaram vários anos desde que os vi, e apesar de não termos partidos na melhores condições, eu continuo_

_Seu rei, seu servo, seu amigo_

_Arthur Pendragon de Camelot_

Se ele pensou que agora — finalmente, finalmente depois que ele tinha sangrado nos braços de Merlin e Merlin havia chorado e gritado e feito um milagre — que Merlin retornaria, ele estava enganado. 

Ele não acha que Merlin está com raiva dele agora, se é que esteve algum dia. Deus sabe que Arthur deixou de ter raiva com as mentiras e traição de Merlin há muito tempo atrás, e ele nunca guardou rancor de Merlin.

Ele deseja que Merlin ainda estivesse com raiva dele. A outra alternativa é muito pior. Que Merlin simplesmente não se importa em falar com ele mais. 

Quando Guinevere e Lancelot retornam, ambos parecendo adoráveis e nervosos, Arthur não sente nada mais do que quando dá boas vindas para qualquer outro convidado da corte. No final, Guinevere havia sido apenas outra de suas falhas, outro jeito do qual ele não é nada a não ser a coroa. Arthur pensa na promessa que fizeram em frente à Deus e testemunhas, mas, ele pensa, existem coisas que as dissolvem.

O que é uma surpresa, no entanto, é que eles trazem um bebê, e Guinevere está grávida com um segundo. Como sempre, Arthur havia esquecido que as pessoas existem quando ele não está olhando.

Nas escadas dos castelo, Lancelot contorce suas mãos, avaliando sua reação com cautela, e Guinevere parece como se quisesse abraçá-lo mas não tem certeza se é apropriado. Realmente não é. Ele se sente solitário. 

"Você realmente está assim?" Arthur pergunta. Ele se força a não tocar seu próprio cabelo, onde já havia achado vários fios brancos. Ele havia feito caretas e os rancado e sabia que se Merlin ainda fosse se serviço ele teria sido zoado sem misericórdia por meses nos momentos mais inapropriados. Aparentemente haviam alguns pontos positivos em viver sozinho.

"Quer dizer," ele continua, "você não pode ser mesmo tão jovem."

Ele não diz, mas desejava ter visto como Merlin realmente se parece. 

A cicatriz no seu lado dói de vez em quando, mas ele a ignora. Não é como se ele não tivesse muita prática.

Ele se pergunta se algum dia no futuro ele terá outra chance. Ele se pergunta se, dado a chance, ele poderia mudar alguma coisa. Se a longa lista de coisas que ele arruinou era meramente inevitável. 

A noite se expande como um elástico em seu limite. O silêncio é sempre diferente; às vezes é fino como uma membrana, hoje é grosso como uma túnica de veludo.

"Sir Leon trouxe o corpo de Morgana de volta," diz Arthur. Ele inclina seu antebraço contra as pedras frias da muralha. Havia, na verdade, três semanas desde que Leon havia trazido o corpo e de Morgana de volta de onde havia sido colocado, em um lugar fora da vista campo de batalha onde Mordred havia quase matado Arthur, mas Arthur não quis falar em nada daquele assunto. 

"Eu sei que você não teve nada a ver com aquilo," ele adiciona. Suas mãos tremem, e ele as fecha. "Eu sei que você não faria decisões por mim."

Arthur quase acredita que ouve um barulho exatamente a sua esquerda, o exato barulho que ele quer deixar escapar: um soluço estranho e amargurado. 

Como a maior parte das espécies de coruja, a coruja águia eurasiana é predominantemente noturna, com suas atividades concentradas nas primeiras horas após o pôr do sol e as últimas horas antes do nascer do sol. 

Quando Galahad nasce, tem algo errado com ele. Suas respirações são fracas e roucas, e Gaius diz que ele não sobreviverá até o dia seguinte. A bruxa que Arthur tinha finalmente contratado como Feiticeira da Corte fica com Gwen e Galahad por algumas horas, mas parece estar além de seus poderes. Quando Arthur vai falar com eles sobre procurar mais ajuda, acaba levando Elaine embora dali segurando sua mão quando acha Lancelot curvado no chão chorando fora do quarto de Guinevere. 

Por não ter nada melhor para fazer com ela, ele a deixa sob a proteção de Leon e vai para a Torre Norte.

Ele havia nascido e sua mãe havia morrido nesse quarto. Ela não havia sobrevivido à noite. As estações podem mudar e os rostos podem diferir, mas nada realmente muda. Arthur inspira.

"Merlin," ele diz, "eu sei que você está aqui, porque você nunca me faria ficar sozinho. Eu preciso de sua ajuda. Por favor—" sua voz falha, " _por favor_ volte para casa. Eu não posso fazer isso sem você." A última frase é pouco mais que um suspiro.

Uma brisa leve balança as árvores. A coruja solitária pia. Mas Merlin não responde. 

Arthur está marchando escada abaixo, secando seus olhos furiosamente e pensando, _Bem agora eu sei: ele não voltará nem se eu implorar_ , quando a Feiticeira da Corte aparece correndo, seus olhos brilhando.

"Senhor, você deve vir logo–"

Arthur corre. 

"Eu mandei uma carta para todos em que pude pensar," ela diz enquanto se aproximam das câmaras de Guinevere, "e alguém respondeu-"

Arthur escancara a porta.

O homem dobrado sobre Galahad é tão velho que é cômico, facilmente tem o dobro da idade de Gaius. Sua barba branca está enfiada em seu cinto, e seus robes estão antiquados em pelo menos um século.

"Excelente," diz o feiticeiro com um coaxar terrível. "Pode ser curado, mas precisarei que o Rei consiga algumas coisas para mim. Não posso consegui-las eu mesmo, é claro, estou muito velho."

Ele fixa um olhar enrugado em Arthur, o desafiando a falar.

_Você não pode ser tão jovem assim._

Arthur ri tão forte que chora. 

Eles passam um tempo maravilhoso; é difícil pensar que a vida de um bebê está na beira do precipício quando Arthur está carregando Dragoon em suas costas por metade dos túneis embaixo do castelo, brigando e rindo e tropeçando uns nos outros e nenhuma vez Dragoon deixa de usar sua voz ultrajosa. Arthur não se divertiu tanto assim desde que– bem, desde que ele mandou Merlin para longe. Ele não pode para de sorrir, e sabe que deve estar estampado em seu rosto: ele está idiota, ridículo, e não poderia de importar menos. Não é como se Merlin não o tivesse visto fazer algumas coisas realmente estupidas, afinal. Ele é o príncipe de Camelot com vinte anos novamente, invencível, não um homem chegando à meia-idade que foi esfaqueado nas costas e no estômago por todos em que já confiou, que afastou todos que já amou, e que viveu com o peso de um reino em suas costas por quase uma década.

Rindo e ofegando, eles estão apoiando-se um contra o outro e a parede de pedra, e Arthur diz, ofegante, "Essa é a coisa mais ridícula que você já fez– e existem alguns parâmetros", e então ele está ponderando preguiçosamente se é errado ficar excitado por pensar em beijar um homem velho o suficiente para ser seu avô. Deuses, ele não se importa; ele quer Merlin seja lá como pode tê-lo–

Dragoon se endireita e deixa o ar frio entre eles. "Melhor levar isso para a Física da Corte antes que o bebê apague," ele diz. 

Merlin ainda assim não volta para casa. 

Ah, ele está aqui, no castelo; se houveram dúvidas sobre isso antes, não existem mais na mente de Arthur. Mas ele não volta para Arthur. Ele não deixa Arthur vê-lo quando vai para a Torre Norte para falar tudo o que sente no ar rarefeito: não como Dragoon, não como garoto, e definitivamente não como ele deve realmente parecer.

Mas isso não é justo, porque as coisas estão diferentes. Merlin ainda se esgueira nas sombras, invisível, mas ele fala de volta quando Arthur o diz coisas. Ele o conta as pequenas coisas acontecendo no castelo que Arthur nunca vê: que o filho do assistente de cozinheiro está dormindo com a Lady Cardoc; descreve em detalhes tão amáveis como o frango assado que Arthur comeu no jantar havia na verdade caído no chão três vezes diferentes antes de chegar na mesa que Arthur se estira no chão da torre e ri histericamente

"Por quanto tempo você esteve aqui?"

"Desde o começo. Você realmente não achou que eu iria te deixar."

Ele pode dizer que Merlin está sorrindo. Ele nunca teve respeito algum. 

Nas noites que Arthur mais gosta, Merlin o conta sobre as coisas que viu: os Deuses Antigos e o poder e a beleza da magia da terra. As coisas que ele aprendeu. Como ele gostaria de viajar até as águas mornas através do canal, para o sul no Mediterrâneo e o resto da Europa, "porque as criaturas mágicas lá, absolutamente incríveis; você pensa que existem umas bem impressionantes aqui, eu estou te dizendo–"

Arthur quase o pergunta por que ele não viaja, se isso é o que ele quer, mas segura sua língua. Afinal, ele sabe a resposta. 

Merlin ainda não deixa Arthur vê-lo. Arthur é orgulhoso demais para implorar, e não religioso o suficiente para rezar, mas ele quer. _Deuses_ , ele quer tanto. 

"Está frio," Arthur reclama uma noite. Não está tão frio assim, mas ele está torcendo para que Merlin concorde em vir para dentro com ele, para seu quarto, mesmo que não vá sair das sombras. Só o pensamento de Merlin lá, depois de todos esses anos, deixa Arthur quente.

Há silêncio, e então–

Um fogo nasce em frente à Arthur. Não precisa de madeira, e não chamusca as pedras ao redor.

"Esse é um truque bem legal," Arthur diz depois de ficar impressionado por um minuto.

No coração do fogo, uma réplica do castelo emerge. É perfeito em todos os detalhes. Servos correm pelo gramado. Cavaleiros estão treinando no campo. Tem uma pequena Guinevere olhando pela janela.

"Você pode tocá-lo," diz Merlin.

No fogo, Arthur pode ver a si mesmo, em pé nas escadas. Ele se reconhece porque está usando uma coroa. Tem outro homem, um pouco atrás dele e à sua direita. É esse homem que Arthur vai para tocar. 

Ele queima seus dedos.

"Ouch!" ele exclama, os enfiando em sua boca. Ele olha para o castelo.

"Ah, merda," suspira Merlin. "Okay, você pode tocá-lo agora."

Não é até que Arthur esteja quase dormindo que o ocorre que quando ele disse que estava frio, Merlin pode ter pensado que ele estava se retirando, e que talvez Merlin não queria que ele se fosse. 

Depois disso, Merlin o mostra sua mágica. Ela se derrama toda de uma vez como se ele estivesse esperando por isso por um longo tempo. É tudo incrível, mas quando Merlin conjura uma bola de luz familiar, Arthur precisa se afastar de Merlin e apertar suas mãos no parapeito e respirar muito calmamente pelo seu nariz para ter certeza de que ele não dirá algo que vai se arrepender depois.

Deuses, ele esteve tão certo de que não estava mais bravo.

Mas essa emoção, não é raiva. 

O som territorial da coruja águia, que pode ser escutado a grande distância, é um profundo e ressonante _ooh-hu_ com ênfase na primeira sílaba. Não é incomum para um par performer um dueto antifonal. 

Quando Arthur tem quarenta anos, Gaius morre. Na noite de seu funeral, Arthur vai para a Torre Norte diretamente depois de seu último encontro do conselho. Está extremamente frio, e ele nem tem certeza de que Merlin estará lá nesta noite– ele não está lá toda noite, afinal de contas– mas ele tem que checar.

Não há som algum e o quarto está vazio, mas Arthur aprendeu há tempos que isso não significa que ele está sozinho. Ele se senta com suas costas contra a parede e fala aleatoriamente até que sua voz fica rouca e falha. 

O vento corta ao seu redor. Ele está feliz que trouxe um cobertor. Ele fecha seus olhos.

"Eu não queria que você se sentisse como se tivesse que ficar sozinho," ele diz. Sua voz sai como se ele tivesse sido estrangulado.

Algo bate ao seu lado, e então o pressiona. Quando Arthur abre seus olhos novamente, o garoto que Merlin havia sido está sentado ao seu lado, encarando determinadamente para frente, para o céu.

É difícil acreditar que eles foram tão jovens assim algum dia. Não há linhas no rosto de Merlin, nem de carrancas nem de sorrisos. O mundo ainda não o deformou ou o usou como uma tela. Arthur havia se esquecido, na verdade, quão pontudo seu queixo é. Ele sorri ao ver isso.

Na janela preta do castelo, Arthur vê de relance o reflexo de Merlin. O vidro da janela o capturam em linhas contorcidas e fantasmagóricas – a linha reta em sua bochecha, os olhos fundos, o vermelho escuro de seus lábios.

As linhas entre suas roupas ficam borradas.

Por um ato de instinto, Arthur passa os nós dos dedos pelos cabelos de Merlin. Vale a pena; Merlin solta um som de choro, aliviado, e quando a mão de Arthur para em seu ombro e aperta, nenhum deles se move. 

"Você está ficando _grisalho_?" Merlin pergunta alegremente. "Você está! Deuses, você é um _velho_."

"Nós não podemos ter dezoito para sempre, _Mer_ lin."

Uma vez, Arthur tenta perguntar.

"Você nunca retornou," ele diz para a escuridão. "Eu pensei– eu pensei que depois de ter mudados as leis sobre magia você saberia que– e então depois– eu fui ferido pela espada–" ele limpa sua garganta. "Mas você não voltou."

Merlin não responde. Pela primeira vez, Arthur acha que ele simplesmente não está lá. 

_Seu aperto no braço de Merlin não afrouxa enquanto ele o puxa até seu próprio quarto e empurra uma sacola de couro a ele antes de jogar o resto do almoço que Merlin havia servido em uma saco._

_"Eu posso te comprar vinte e quatro horas, mas isso é tudo, então não use os caminhos principais na floresta. Eu não sei se meu pai irá mandar alguém atrás de você– aqui, coloque esses no saco– não vá para Ealdor; se ele mandar cavaleiros atrás de você, eles checarão lá." Arthur tira a gaveta onde guarda seu ouro que não está no tesouro totalmente da mesa de cabeceira e deixa tudo cair no saco ainda apertado pelas mãos de Merlin. Moedas retinam no chão. "Aqui, leve isso também–"_

_Ele empurra sua espada até Merlin antes de realizar que ele não se moveu._

_"Me desculpe," Merlin diz. Sua voz falha com suas lágrimas. "Eu deveria–"_

_"Eu não quero escutar," Arthur responde. Ele não olha para Merlin. Há algo como fúria se revolvendo abaixo de sua pele. Ele está quase tremendo com ela._

_"Arthur, você me conhece, eu sei que sim; você sabe que eu–"_

_Arthur o corta sem remorso. Feiticeiro, mentiroso, traidor. "Eu não te conheço, e eu não quero te conhecer. Estou te dando uma passagem para fora de Camelot, de graça. Mas se eu nunca," e agora Arthur está realmente tremendo "o vir novamente, será cedo demais. Eu fui claro?" "_

_Há um momento estranho, parado. Metade do rosto de Merlin esconde-se nas sombras e metade é iluminada puramente, formando uma linha afiada no centro. História, destino se remexem nos trilhos._

_"Não irei te deixar," Merlin o diz. Ele funga. "Nunca. Eu te servirei até o dia em que eu morrer."_

Os dias se tornam estações e as constelações giram nos céus e nada muda. Fazem vinte e dois anos desde que ele viu o rosto de Merlin pela última vez. 

Arthur quis ser um pai tanto quanto ele quis poucos coisas. Ele nunca será: depois que ele e Guinevere haviam tentado e tentado, Gaius o explicou o que ser nascido através da magia realmente significava. Ele havia amado sua família com uma paixão comparada apenas à seu amor por Camelot, e no final foi deixado com nenhum deles e nenhuma possibilidade de ganhar o outro. Ele é muito sortudo. Ele é padrinho das duas corajosas e belas crianças de Guinevere e Lancelot, e já nomeou Elaine como sua herdeira.

"Ela se parece tanto com Morgana," ele diz a Merlin uma noite. "Tanto, você não faz ideia. O jeito que ela realmente era. Antes." Ele passa sua mão por seus olhos. "Eu não posso pensar, às vezes, sobre quão terrivelmente ela deve ter sofrido."

Merlin não responde. Arthur deseja, mais firmamente que antes, que pudesse vê-lo.

"Você amaria Elaine."

"Eu a amo," Merlin diz.

É como um balde de gelo sobre a cabeça de Arthur. Mas claro, ele pensa, ele não seria a única pessoa em Camelot que Merlin quer ver. 

"Você pode se ver?"

Ele escuta Merlin engolir.

"Sempre."

Para a coruja águia, a função primária da vocalização é acasalamento. Apesar de um casal ser monogâmico, eles praticam rituais de acasalamento anualmente. Acasalamento na coruja águia eurasiana pode envolver períodos de dueto, penas arrepiadas, reverências mútuas, carícias, beliscões e luta simulada. 

"Eu fiz você tropeçar com magia quando nós nos conhecemos"

Há um silêncio.

"Seu _merda_ , seu _merda_ – eu deveria saber– Você tem ideia de quão idiota eu pareci por aquilo? Deuses, parecia que eu estava _bêbado_ ; Kay não esqueceu por _semanas_ – Você– você"

Mesmo agora, ele pode imaginar o sorriso travesso no rosto de Merlin, e ele quer tirá-lo de lá com um beijo em sua estúpida, insolente boca. 

Enquanto outono se transforma em inverno, Camelot se transforma em um marrom maçante. Arthur se pergunta como seu pai aguentou, sozinho, e por tantos invernos.

A solidão e perda de Uther se transformaram em ódio. É uma revelação difícil e dolorosa para Arthur, e uma que ele sabia que estava chegando lentamente. Ele nunca pensou que poderia se tornar tão frio quando seu pai. Mas já teria, ele sabe, sem Merlin. 

Arthur está corado com a vitória. O dia havia ocasionado o primeiro torneio em que ele lutou em anos, apesar de ter sido mera exibição. Ele se lembra de olhar lateralmente vezes demais– ele não havia percebido quantas vezes procurava por Merlin ali, para ter certeza de que Merlin ainda estava lá, observando-o.

"Você estava aqui sem fazer nada o dia todo ou desceu para observar?" Arthur demanda para a torre vazia.

"Absolutamente," a voz de Merlin o responde.

Arthur chuta suas botas com baques iguais. "Absolutamente qual, Merlin? Honestamente, como você se levanta de manhã?"

"Absolutamente claro que eu fui. Claro que sim."

Arthur se reclina na cadeira e flexiona sua panturrilha, olhando preguiçosamente enquanto mexe seus dedos do pé e relaxa novamente. "Gaheris ainda precisa melhorar em seu corte traseiro, mas Elyan ainda vai ajudá-lo com isso. Lancelot pega muito leve com eles–" Merlin bufa e Arthur o ignora enquanto continua.

O torneio havia sido em honra à visita do novo barão arrogante. Arthur desgostou dele imediatamente, mas ele tinha até que uma fortuna e pagava seus impostos à tempo, então Arthur dificilmente poderia reclamar. Mesmo assim, algo sobre Sir Luter havia deixado-o desconfortável, o feito pensar sobre a astúcia e trairagem de Agravaine. É injusto descontar suas traições passadas em novos aliados: esse não é o tipo de rei que Arthur quer ser para Camelot. É justo, porém, lutar em uma exibição de seu próprio torneio, para lembrar a Luter que nem todas as habilidades e renome no campo de batalha vêm de seus cavaleiros, que seu Rei é uma força própria, pessoalmente.

"–mandei Percival depois– Você não estava lá, estava?"

"O quê, claro que eu–" Só porque Arthur não pode ver o rosto de Merlin, não significa que Merlin não consegue ver o de Arthur. O olhar nele faz Merlin gaguejar até o silêncio e então dizer, "Ah, não."

"Ah, não," Arthur imita. "Você realmente é inútil. Diga-me, então, diga-me."

"Dizer-te o quê"

"O que você esteve fazendo o dia todo se não assistindo ao seu Rei? Certamente foi algo de tremenda importância."

"Só, hm. Bem, você vê–"

Arthur revira seus olhos, mas o sentimento de euforia do torneio parece ter desaparecido em uma rapidez curiosa. Ele pensa que o banquete começará em poucos momentos, e como ele terá de conversar amigavelmente e fazer piadas com um homem no qual ele não confia. Merlin costumava servi-lo nesses banquetes. Merlin costumava checar sua armadura agitadamente entre as rodadas dos torneios. Ele se levanta rapidamente.

"É melhor eu ir para o banquete. Nem todos de nós podem ficar sentados aqui o dia todo."

"Arthur–" Merlin começa, zangado, porém Arthur o corta antes que ele possa terminar.

"Vai mentir para mim, Merlin?"

Fica de repente muito frio na Torre Norte. As bandeiras de Camelot batem nos suportes. Nenhum deles fala, certamente não Merlin.

Depois de tudo, depois de todo esse tempo, Merlin ainda mente para ele sem pensar. Arthur o conta tudo, cada parte feia, escamosa, enrugada e desesperada parte de si, e Merlin não o dá nada em retorno. Em todos esses anos, nada mudou. Merlin o fez um Rei e então o deixou sozinho com isso.

"Você me disse que nunca me deixaria," Arthur diz. "Mas eu não vejo ninguém aqui, você vê?"

Arthur aprendeu muitas coisas como príncipe. Não é até se tornar Rei que ele aprende o resto.

Como Rei, ele aprende que ele é a Coroa; ele não é uma pessoa, não de verdade. Ele é uma ferramenta para servir sua terra e suas pessoas. Sua vida não é propriamente sua; ele é meramente uma extensão de seu povo, para ser usada somente para seu bem-estar.

Como príncipe, ele aprende que ninguém o escolheria ao invés da Coroa. Como Rei, ele aprende que eles não deveriam. 

"Eu não deveria ter me casado com Guinevere."

Merlin faz um som de zombaria. "Eu sei que ela te machucou, mas ela foi uma rainha incrível. Perfeita para isso."

"Ela ainda é a Rainha, você sabe," Arthur o relembra. Ele está sorrindo. "Não é que eu sinto muito por ter me casado com ela, porque ela é uma rainha excelente. Mas eu me casei com ela porque eu a amava. Ou– bem." Seu sorriso desvanece.

"Você a amava," diz Merlin suavemente.

Arthur pensa sobre isso. Fora tinta anos atrás; é difícil se lembrar.

"Eu não posso dizer que a conheci bem o suficiente. Eu a conheço agora, talvez, que ela está de volta, mas naquele tempo?"

Merlin limpa sua garganta. "Só porque você não sabe cada pequeno detalhe de uma pessoa não significa que você não pode amá-la."

Arthur não responde. Ele observa as luzes ligarem e desligarem na cidade, como vagalumes. Ele é responsável pela vida por trás de cada e todos essas luzes, porque ele é o Rei, e é isso que significa.

Quando o vento muda, ele fala novamente.

"Eu pensei que era tão nobre por querer casar por amor." Ele dá uma risada, mas não há amargura nela. "Mas na verdade, o que eu pensei foi que meus sentimentos pessoais e os sentimentos pessoais de outra pessoa eram mais importantes que os ganhos que eu poderia ter para Camelot por um casamento politicamente vantajaso." Ele suspira. "Eu sei que você nunca gostou do meu pai, e... não é difícil saber porquê, mas às vezes eu penso sobre quão mais preparado ele estava para ser Rei que eu, quão mais forte. O quanto ele percebeu que teria de abrir mão."

"Você não foi tão mal assim." A voz de Merlin está mais descontraída. "Unindo toda Albion. Retornando magia ao reino. Reinando em paz por vinte anos. Você sabe. Tudo em um dia de trabalho."

Arthur revira os olhos. "Acredito que _posso_ ter tido alguma ajuda com isso."

Merlin está extremamente seguro de si quando diz a Arthur: "Você poderia ter feito tudo sozinho."

"Mas eu não precisei."

Arthur pensa sobre quanto ele gostaria de bater seu ombro no de Merlin, bagunçar seu cabelo. Todas as desculpas que ele costumava ter para tocá-lo.

Sua garganta dói. 

De vez em quando ele pensa: Merlin deve sentir o mesmo. Ele havia ficado e ficado e nunca ido embora. Mesmo quando Arthur tentou força-lo, ele não havia ido. O jeito que sua vez fica de vez em quando, quando ele fala com Arthur, é inacreditavelmente íntima.

Mas então ele se lembra: Merlin deve saber como ele se sente. Afina, ele havia chamado Merlin de querido enquanto sangrava em seus braços; não era exatamente sutil.

Aquilo havia sido vinte e cinco anos atrás. Se Merlin sentisse o mesmo, o mínimo que ele teria que fazer nos últimos vinte e cinco anos seria mostrar seu rosto. 

"Eu ouvi que você está abdicando."

"Não por um ano. Então não pense em me amaldiçoar até lá."

"Elaine parece muito nova. Você está–"

"Ela tem trinta e dois anos, _Mer_ lin. E eu já estou um ano mais velho que meu pai era quando morreu."

Merlin não diz nada por um longo tempo, e então:

"Houve um tempo em que eu não achava que você iria viver mais que vinte e oito." Sua voz está rouca.

Arthur limpa a garganta. "Eu também"

"Mas afinal," Merlin continua com animação forçada. "Você _é_ praticamente um cadáver. É um milagre que possa andar do seu quarto até a sala do trono sem precisar que servos te carreguem—"

Arthur faz um som ofendido. "Pois saiba que eu ainda poderia acabar com você!"

"Com um golpe?" A voz de Merlin deixa sua afeição transparente.

Arthur sorri. Talvez é uma coisa boa que ele não pode ver Merlin, porque se pudesse, ele sabe que não poderia deixar de beija-lo. Depois de todo esse tempo, nem nem tentaria se segurar.

"Algo do tipo."

Ele está deitado nas pedras com sua cabeça aninhada em seus braços no balcão da Torre Norte. É tão tarde que chega a ser cedo, e há um garrafa vazia de vinho rolando em algum lugar. Ele tem certeza de que Merlin estava roubando goles dela enquanto ele não olhava, porque não tem como ele ter bebido tudo isso tão rápido sem ajuda. E também, as criaturas de fogo mágico dançando em volta da cintura de Arthur ficaram notavelmente mais curvas ao longo das últimas duas horas.

O pensamento de que ele pode ter colocado sua boca onde Merlin tinha o fez sorrir.

"Melhor torneio," Merlin diz.

"Obviamente os que eu ficava com Guinevere," Arthur responde preguiçosamente e Merlin ri. "Melhor banquete."

"Aquele para o baile oito... não, onze? anos atrás. Com os porcos."

"Você estava lá?" Arthur vira seu rosto para o lado do qual vem a voz de Merlin. "Seu merdinha! Você provavelmente deixou os porcos escaparem de propósito."

Há um silêncio.

"Deuses!" Arthur grita rindo. "Você é o pior servo que eu já tive."

"Você parecia entediado," Merlin o diz sem remorso. "E o feiticeiro que deveria entretê-los era realmente horrível."

"E você pensou que _porcos_ seriam melhores."

Merlin não se dignifica a reponder. "Melhor desastre mágico."

"Essa é uma grande categoria para nós." Arthur suspira. "Você _sabe_ , terei que escolher um troll se casando com meu pai."

Merlin pausa. "Você acha que eles..."

Arthur faz uma expressão de repulsa. "Meu Deus, Merlin, sua depravação não conhece limites?"

Merlin ri de novo. "Lembra quando você tentou me fazer deixar Camelot quando seu pai ordenou que eu fosse preso por roubar o bracelete dela?"

"Você não foi daquela vez também. _Muito_ ruim em obedecer ordens."

O vento brinca com o cabelo em sua testa. Um dragão se destaca das outras figuras de fogo e sobe para a noite.

"Você nunca aprende, aprende?" Merlin brinca. "Melhor missão."

"Ealdor," Arthur responde sem pensar duas vezes. "Melhor momento vergonhoso."

"Quando você pensou que tinha me pego experimentando o vestido de Morgana."

"Eu _te peguei_ experimentando o vestido de Morgana. Não precisa ter vergonha, Merlin. Melhor ano..."

O ano passa rapidamente: todos passam uma vez que acabam.

"Você sabe que deve voltar," Elaine diz urgentemente. "Todo o tempo. Mamãe e Papai vão ser terríveis lembrando os velhos tempos sem você. Ela ainda jura que ele matou um grifo." Sua expressão deixa claro o que ela pensa daquilo.

"Isso é uma ordem, Vossa Alteza?" Arthur diz, e ri da expressão que Elaine faz. 

Seus passos até a Torre Norte são pesados. Ele achou que seriam mais leves sem a Coroa, mas talvez nunca fora a Coroa. Talvez fosse apenas ele. Ele agora é um homem velho, afinal de contas.

Ele fica em pé na varanda do quarto de sua mãe e olha sua terra. De alguma maneira, mesmo depois de tudo, ele sente que nunca apreciou totalmente quão bonita era é. Mas é assim que ele sempre foi; nunca aproveitando as coisas até que as deixa para trás.

Ele não tem mais uma coroa. Ele nunca fez nada sem ela durante toda sua vida.

Há um toque em seu ombro. Arthur se apoia levemente, mas não vê ninguém. Ele se deixa cair só um pouquinho; não é como se Merlin fosse deixá-lo cair.

"Você come tijolos? Eu te disse que não me ter como servo para esquecer de te dar refeições era uma má ideia."

Arthur ri e encosta mais. É verdade; ele esteve ganhando peso durante esses últimos tempos. Ele parou de se importar um tempo atrás: isso significa que ele sobreviveu à guerra e viveu o suficiente para envelhecer em paz.

"Eu disse a Guinevere uma vez que gostaria de deixar tudo para trás e virar um fazendeiro. Eu disse a ela que te levaria comigo, obviamente."

"Para fazer todo o trabalho manual, ótimo."

"Bem, eu certamente não vou fazê-lo, _Mer_ lin."

"Então é _isso_ que você vai fazer. Virar um fazendeiro. "

"Você vem comigo?"

"Você está me pedindo?"

Arthur engole. "Sim."

Merlin hesita. "Mesmo se você não pode me ver?"

Arthur engole seco novamente. Dessa vez é muito mais difícil; não costumava ser assim. Costumava ser, pedir por coisas era a coisa mais difícil que ele tinha que fazer. 

Ele sabia que Merlin diria isso. Mas ainda dói.

"Sim," ele diz.

"Oh, Arthur," Merlin diz. "Você precisava perguntar? Você não sabe, até hoje, que eu faria qualquer coisa no mundo por você?"

Não qualquer coisa, Arthur sabe. 

A coruja águia eurasiana mais velha conhecida no mundo selvagem morreu aos vinte e sete anos e nove meses. Como muitas outras espécies de aves, elas podem viver por muito mais tempo se não passarem por condições naturais difíceis, e podem sobreviver até sessenta e oito anos quando bem-cuidadas. 

Eles acabam se estabelecendo às margens de um lago. Arthur tem certeza de que nunca esteve lá antes, mas ainda assim—

"Eu conheço este lugar?"

O sorriso na voz de Merlin é tão alto que se Arthur pudesse vê-lo, ofuscaria o Sol.

"Não dessa vez."

Já há uma cabana lá, de alguma maneira, mas fora construída só para uma pessoa. Não tem problema; eles haviam vivido sempre próximos de qualquer jeito.

Eles plantam um jardim– ou, melhor, Arthur descansa e toma Sol enquanto Merlin cria o jardim com mágica, e ocasionalmente joga pedaços de terra onde acha que a cabeça de Merlin pode estar, e todas voltam rapidamente para seu rosto com uma precisão impressionante– e Arthur vai caçar quando eles precisam. Ele aprende a fazer potes de barro e a cozinhar em seu tempo livre. Dragoon ensina um grupo de extremamente jovens e animados feiticeiros e bruxas. Sua estupida voz e seu jeito de velho fazem Arthur sorrir, então ele geralmente senta embaixo do carvalho e os observa. É bom poder ver Merlin, mesmo que seja assim.

"Afinal de contas," ele diz a Merlin, "você _deve_ parecer tão velho quanto ele agora–" e imediatamente ganha orelhas de burro. 

Como a cabana havia sido construída para uma pessoa, há apenas uma cama. Arthur pensa que Merlin poderia resolver o problema com magia, mas nenhum deles traz o assunto à tona.

Eles não se importam em dormir um em cima do outro, não mais.

Naquele primeiro inverno, a magia de Merlin deixa a cabana quente. Arthur secretamente deseja que ele não o fizesse; ele queria qualquer desculpa para dormir abraçado a Merlin, a palma de sua mão pressionada contra seu estômago liso, sua perna, seu coração.

"Havia me esquecido de como eu adoro limpar as suas coisas," Merlin murmura enquanto os lençóis de dobram sozinhos. Arthur estende a mão para bagunçar a parte de traz de seu cabelo, mas encontra apenas ar. 

Ele dá a Merlin um chapéu pontudo para o seu aniversário.

"Dragoon está ficando careca," ele diz. Ele franze a testa exageradamente. "Não é uma boa visão."

Há um pequeno barco na cabana também. Ele flutuam pelo lago, às vezes o dia todo, à deriva quando Arthur se cansa de remar e Merlin está com preguiça demais para empurrá-los com magia. Arthur pega um peixe. É algo que ele nunca teve tempo para fazer, sendo o Rei.

Com magia ou não, Arthur ainda consegue empurrar Merlin no lago e deixá-lo lá, gritando. 

Dragoon está transformando todos seus alunos em animais hoje, e eles estão rindo e esguichando sobre qual tipo eles querem ser. Arthur dirige um olhar divertido a Dragoon debaixo da árvore.

"Faça eu também, poderia?

" _Mesmo._ "

"Fala sério, _Dragoon_. Eu estou autorizado a ter um pouco de diversão."

Eles viram peixes naquele dia, e Dragoon os leva para nadar no lago. Arthur se sente impressionante e útil de novo quando os salva todos de um lúcio nojento a quem Dragoon diz a todos que é o Rei. Arthur derruba seu chapéu seu olhar para trás . 

De vez em quando, Merlin transforma apenas os dois deles em animais. Arthur adora, porque ele pode ver Merlin, e tocá-lo.

Nesta noite, Merlin transforma os dois em corujas. Arthur tenta se mostrar para Merlin e pegar um rato, mas é mais difícil do que parece. Mesmo como coruja, ele ainda sabe quando Merlin está rindo dele.

Eles ficam fora por horas, piando um para o outro de árvores separadas. 

Quando eles voltam, é como se ele fosse o único na cabana novamente. Finalmente, Arthur pergunta.

"Por que você não me deixa te ver?"

Merlin não responde. Arthur não acha que ele entra para dormir naquela noite, também. 

De manhã, Merlin não está lá. Nada de armários abertos em seu bem querer; plantas não se movem pelo jardim. Quando Arthur o chama, não há resposta.

Ele sente um terror cego – _ele não iria embora, ele não iria, ele havia prometido_ – e então a porta da frente se abre e Arthur se sente como um idiota.

"Onde você estava?" ele pergunta de modo casual, como se não tivesse passado a última meia hora em estado de pânico.

Quando ele se vira, algo quente e fofo é colocado em seus braços. Seu coração se sobressalta, e apenas depois ele percebe o pelo e quão rápida a batida do coração é.

Enquanto a criatura sai dos braços de Merlin para os de Arthur, fica visível. Arthur está segurando um filhote de greyhound. Ele o lambe e espirra.

"Eu não quero que você se sinta como se tivesse que ficar sozinho," Merlin o diz, em voz baixa, e Arthur que gritar, ele quer bater nele, ele quer dizer que ele é a melhor e mais bonita coisa em todo o estupido mundo, ele quer chorar e abraça-lo e nunca mais se mover.

"Eu não me sinto," ele diz ao invés daquilo, revirando seus olhos. "Você deveria saber isso melhor que qualquer um, _Mer_ lin."

A coruja águia Eurasiana viveu, uma vez, na Grã-Bretanha como uma espécie nativa, apesar de que a data certa seja desconhecida. Alguns especialistas afirmam que foi há dez mil anos atrás, mas fósseis indicam que a coruja águia vivia tão recentemente quanto o nascimento de Cristo. 

Arthur viveu nesse país por toda a sua vida, e ele nunca floresceu assim. _Magia_ , diz Merlin, e Arthur consegue ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

É mais que isso, ele sabe. Não é que a grama está mais grossa, ou as flores com mais fragrância. É que ele pode aproveitar tudo como uma criança de novo, finalmente: paz sem se perguntar quanto tempo irá durar. 

O irmão de um dos estudantes de Dragoon não tem nenhuma magia própria, mas sendo tremendamente maravilhado pelo antigo Rei, ele vem algumas vezes, também. Arthur faz um lembrete para recomendá-lo para ser guarda de Elaine quando ele for velho o suficiente. Seu nome é Thomas Mallory, e se passam quinze meses antes que Arthur descubra que Merlin vem o contando uma versão altamente ficcional da Vida e Feitosde Arthur Pendragon.

"Você é tão idiota, você é _tão_ — De quantos torneios você acha que eu participei?"

"Foram muitos, seu idiota! Você não tinha que polir toda a armadura!"

"Eu pensei sobre isso, sabe," ele diz casualmente. " _Quanto tempo você esteve treinando para ser um idiota, meu lorde?_ Eu não conseguia _parar_ de pensar nisso, eu—" ele limpa sua garganta e se força a falar. Não havia nenhum segredo, no seu final, ao menos. "Eu nunca– gozei tão forte assim na minha vida.''

Merlin não responde, mas Arthur tem certeza de que ele está escutando. 

Com o ferimento em seu lado, vai ser difícil de se levantar depois, mas vale a pena. Ele está deitado na grama perto do lago, observando as faíscas que Merlin faz com a água: um imagem mostrando um príncipe impossivelmente jovem e seu servo em uma missão para salvar um unicórnio. O príncipe sabe que seu servo é um feiticeiro, e os dois lutam lado a lado, à luz do dia. O sorriso que o feiticeiro dá ao príncipe quando performa sua magia para ele é cegante.

Ele queria pode ver aquilo: Merlin em ação. Ele sabe que Merlin estava lá para tudo aquilo – Morgana e Mordred e Morgause e toda batalha que ele havia lutado – mas, bem: o príncipe na história de Merlin parece tão feliz.

Ele sabe que é melhor não dizer, claro. 

"Eu me pergunto como Elaine está se saindo."

"Obviamente bem, ou você acha que não teríamos ouvido falar sobre uma guerra, ou uma invasão de quimeras gigantes?"

"Cale a boca, _Mer_ lin."

"Você fala isso quando não consegue pensar em mais nada?" Arthur não se digna a responder, e Merlin adiciona, em uma voz mais baixa: "Nós podemos voltar, você sabe. Se você sente saudades."

 _Eu sempre sentirei saudades_ , Arthur pensa.

"Eu disse que iria," ele diz. 

Ele não se preocupa em dizer para Merlin vir também; não é como se ele pudesse impedi-lo, de qualquer jeito.

O castelo parece menor do que ele se lembrava, apesar de ter ido embora só por alguns anos. Elaine não corre pela escada para abraçá-lo como ela fazia quando tinha nove anos e ele estava fora em missão; ela o recebe graciosamente e espera para abraçá-lo em privado. Com uma dor estranha e doce, ele se lembra quando sua vida havia virado aquela.

"Mamãe e Papai sentiram tanto a sua falta," ela o diz. Isso o faz sorrir. 

Guinevere chora quando o vê e fala para ele nunca ir embora por tanto tempo novamente. Ele a beija na bochecha, mas não faz nenhuma promessa. Esse castelo, essa terra não pertencem à ele mais. Ele havia desistido, porque não conseguia mais cuidar dela. Ela não precisava dele, não mais. 

Elaine o dá sua antiga câmara novamente. É chocante, andar por ela: as cortinas vermelhas têm pequenos buracos que seus dedos relembram, apesar de sua mente ter se esquecido. Há um queimado na mesa onde ele derrubou uma vela quando tinha doze anos. Há a cadeira que ele disse que era mais confortável que as outras, e fez Merlin mudá-las de lugar até encontrá-la.

Essa é a coisa sobre Camelot. Não há vida sem ela. 

Há um banquete naquela noite, é claro, mas a parte mais importante é quando todos vão para as câmaras de Lancelot e Guinevere depois. Elyan e Percival e Elaine e Galahad e Guinevere e Lancelot e o próprio Arthur, e por mais que Elaine e Galahad não fiquem por muito tempo, o resto deles conversa por toda a longa noite.

"Fui eu que deixei o menino druida escapar, na época em que Morgana ainda estava aqui," admite Arthur para Leon, que o olha chocado e consternado e diz a Arthur quanto problema ele teve com Uther por isso.

Ele e Guinevere ficam horas após os outros, e Guinevere fala sobre amigos que não estão mais lá. Arthur sabe que Merlin está logo atrás de si, e ele quer vê-lo tanto que sua garganta queima. 

Quando Arthur deixa as câmaras de Guinevere e Lancelot, ele não vai para as suas próprias. A Lua está visível, e ele caminha laboriosamente até a Torre Norte.

Ele toca a mesa onde tempos atrás Merlin havia lhe deixado uma carta de sua mãe. A cadeira em que ela havia se sentado quando grávida dele. Onde Merlin primeiro havia lhe mostrado sua magia voluntariamente. Essa torre havia contido as melhores partes de sua vida por vários anos. 

"Não tem problema se você quiser voltar," diz Merlin.

"Oh, _Mer_ lin," Arthur suspira. "Você realmente é um completo idiota."

A coruja ainda está lá. À noite, Arthur ainda consegue escutá-la. Ela não desistiu de ter uma resposta de seu parceiro. 

Ele luta com Galahad pela manhã e ri sobre quão facilmente Galahad fora capaz de vencê-lo. Galahad é Primeiro Cavaleiro agora; Leon e Elyan estão ambos no conselho. Leon está positivamente velho; Arthur se lembra de como Merlin e ele costumavam entrar nos conselhos de seu pai às escondidas. Ele havia reprimido Merlin por falar daquele jeito dos mais velhos, mas nunca havia feito nada para impedi-lo, e se pergunta o quanto disse Merlin havia percebido. 

"Ele me venceu algumas vezes também, senhor." Lancelot o entrega uma jarra de água, a qual Arthur bebê metade e joga o resto em sua cabeça.

"Eu acredito," ele diz lugubremente. "Quer dizer, se ele foi melhor que eu, você certamente não será um problema."

Para seu alívio, Lancelot sorri, e eles ficam em pé na beira do campo assistindo Galahad lutar. 

Arthur não pode deixar de pensar se é assim que poderia ter sido para ele. Se haveria uma chance disso, tivesse ele engolido seu orgulho.

Irmã e irmão, Rainha e Primeiro Caveleiro. Ele não tem certeza se ele e Morgana teriam concordado em qualquer coisa antes de brigarem, mas deuses, ele queria ter tentado. 

_"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Morgana demanda. Ela está segurando uma vela em uma mão e um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena enrugada na outra. Uma pequena adaga está enfiada no cinto de seu vestido. Ela está muito pálida, como se estivesse assustada, e a escuridão penetra por tudo que não esteja perto de sua vela._

_Arthur ri com escárnio. "Eu poderia perguntar-lhe a mesma coisa. Você sabe que o Rei não vai gostar de saber que você esteve andando pelo castelo à noite, sozinha."_

_"Você está sozinho. E eu não conseguia dormir."_

_Arthur sorri. "Eu sou o príncipe."_

_Morgana aperta os lábios. E então se empertiga orgulhosamente, levanta seu queixo, e anuncia, "Eu estou fazendo um mapa."_

_Arthur franze a testa. "Do castelo? Já existem uns quatro ou cinco desses." Ele revira os olhos._

_Morgana aperta sua boca em uma linha fina e o olha seriamente antes de responder, "Eu só quero, só isso."_

_"Essa é minha adaga?"_

_"Será?" Morgana sorri graciosamente, como se Arthur tivesse lhe feito um grande favor. "Eu não havia notado. Você quer ver como meu mapa está ficando?"_

_Arthur percebe a tentativa descarada de mudar o assunto, mas antes que pudesse recusar, Morgana desdobra seu pedaço de pergaminho e segura a vela sobre ele. Quando suas cabeças se inclinam, o cabelo escuro e trançado de Morgana roça em seu ombros. O mapa a frente deles é um grupo de linhas cruzadas, não muito retas._

_"É isso?"_

_"Eu acabei de começar a Torre Norte," Morgana responde. Ela puxa seu roupão para mais perto de si. "Já fiz toda a Ala Oeste. E gostaria de vê-lo fazer melhor."_

_"Eu não preciso, porque posso usar um mapa de verdade."_

_Morgana suspira dramaticamente. "Bem, se você não quiser ajudar—"_

_"Ah, então você precisa da minha ajuda?" Mas Arthur está sorrindo, cada vez mais, e depois de revirar os olhos, Morgana ri. E quando ela o faz, mesmo dentro das paredes de pedra do castelo, é como se raios de sol saíssem de sua garganta._

Arthur deixa Camelot após uma semana. Ele promete voltar novamente no próximo ano, e ele vai, porque ele sempre cumpre suas promessas, e porque Camelot sempre será sua casa. Mas enquanto ele passa pelos portões, ele sabe que não sentirá falta dela nesse meio-tempo. 

Eles haviam ido para o lago de manhã cedo e acabado de voltar. Arthur senta com seus pés na água, descascando ervilhas, enquanto Merlin as descasca dez vezes mais rápido com sua magia. 

Arthur se posiciona de modo que sua cabeça fique pressionado contra a panturrilha de Merlin. Ela se contorce, mas Merlin não se mexe. Arthur sorri para si mesmo.

Quando terminam de descascar as ervilhas, eles se sentam observando a intensa luz solar. Arquimedes ("É um nome majestoso!" " _Okay_.") vai cheirá-los, e aí perceber que não têm nenhuma comida além de ervilhas, entra na água para nadar. Ele volta depois de vinte minutos e os deixa encharcados, mas Arthur está muito contente para se mover.

Quão diferentemente sua vida poderia ter acontecido; quão facilmente ela poderia ter se despedaçado.

Ele pensa em Morgana. Em todas as pessoas que ele tinha traído para chegar até ali, na luz do sol.

Ele pensa nas coisas que você perde, e nas coisas que você deixa para trás.

Ele se vira e se ajoelha. Merlin faz um som suave e questionador com o movimento dele, como se estivesse cochilando, e o coração de Arthur se enche ao ouvir isso. Ele estende a mão, onde sabe que Merlin estará, logo atrás dele e à direita, como sempre, e o toca.

Ele toca algo que pode ser uma costela e desliza a mão desajeitadamente do pescoço de Merlin até o rosto. O polegar de Arthur se prende no queixo de Merlin. Merlin está muito quieto, e tenso demais para ainda estar cochilando.

Arthur rasteja sobre ele para se sentar em seu colo. Ele sente um puxão na velha ferida em seu lado, mas a ignora. Seus dedos tocam a boca de Merlin, a pele macia ao lado dela. Merlin ainda está invisível, mas eles estão tão perto que Arthur pode sentir o calor que emana dele.

"Arthur," Merlin diz cansadamente, "você não pode ao menos me ver."

É difícil respirar.

"Eu não me importo." É verdade; _Deuses_ , é tão verdade que é humilhante e seus olhos marejam, mas ele _não_ se importa. "Eu estive apaixonado por você," ele diz, suavemente, "por toda a minha vida."

Merlin emite um som abafado. Ele não se move, nem para frente, nem para trás.

"Você não me _conhece._ "

"Eu te conheço," ele rebate. "Pelo amor de Deus, eu nunca conheci ninguém _além_ de você. E foi você quem disse que isso não importa."

"Você não sabe as coisas que eu já fiz."

 _Não_ , Arthur pensa, _porque você nunca me contou._

"Por favor," ele diz no lugar.

Cinquenta anos é um longo tempo para amar alguém e não beijá-lo. Merlin grunhe como se Arthur o tivesse machucado, mas Arthur não o faria, Arthur não _poderia_. E então, de repente, há um homem debaixo dele.

Arthur não o reconhece. Ele não é tão velho quanto Dragoon. Suas bochechas estão barbeadas– diferentemente das da Arthur, que deixou crescer uma barba por preguiça de se barbear. Seu cabelo é branco como o de Dragoon, e chega até seu queixo. Está amarrada atrás de seu pescoço com uma tira de couro, e fica incrivelmente bom nele, desenhando a linha onde sua mandíbula, orelha e pescoço se encontram. Arthur fica com água na boca. Mas a coisa que o chama a atenção, a coisa que realmente o chama a atenção-

"Você _ainda_ está usando esses malditos lenços de pescoço?"

Merlin meio ri, meio soluça, como se tivesse sido arrancado dele, e Arthur o beija da boca. 

_Ela quase nunca pensava nele. Ele tinha um lugar para si em algum canto do coração dela, como uma concha ao mar, sempre perfurando a rocha. A construção do lugar tinha sido dolorosa. Mas agora a concha estava segura na rocha. Ela havia achado seu lugar, e não sairia dali._

Eles não estão se beijando tanto, porque Merlin está chorando e soluçando com seus lábios tocando os de Arthur enquanto ele desmorona. Ele prende suas pernas ao redor de Arthur e se agarra aos cabelos e mãos de Arthur, dedos pressionado as veias na parte de trás. É uma cena horrível de se assistir: um homem velho, ancião e envergonhado, chorando como uma criança. Merlin havia vivido toda a sua vida do começo ao fim e se enjoou de quase toda ela. Desajeitadamente, Arthur deposita beijos em sua bochecha e no canto de sua boca de novo e de novo e não diz nada.

Mas Merlin havia chorado quando Arthur descobriu sobre sua magia, também. Eles haviam completado todo o ciclo, e saído mais fortes dele.

"Eu nunca teria te machucado," Arthur murmura. "Eu mudei a lei; eu queria que você voltasse. Eu nunca—" sua voz falha e se torna pouco mais que uma respiração. "— nem acreditei que você realmente iria embora."

Merlin faz um som de sufocamento histérico. "Você acha que eu me importava com a lei? Nunca foi sobre a magia!"

"As mentiras? Você sabe que eu teria te perdoado–"

"Todos que te traíram– foi minha culpa em primeiro lugar."

Arthur espera.

"Eu te disse que eu faria qualquer coisa no mundo por você. Eu não estava–" Merlin ri, mas soa como se ele preferisse jogar um prato contra a parede. "Eu não menti, Arthur. Sabe, pelo menos dessa vez. Eu fiz– algumas– coisas." Ele engole seco. "Por você. Para te manter seguro, manter seu reino a salvo. No final, eu fiz o que você desprezava: eu não me importei sobre o que era– _certo_ ,– ou– ou honrado, ou o quê iria ajudar as pessoas do seu reino. Eu só me importava com você." Quando ele olha para Arthur novamente, ele tem dezoito anos novamente, e dessa vez não é a magia. "Você é," Merlin o diz, quase que com raiva, "o melhor homem que eu já conheci. Você foi um grande rei porque você é um incrível homem, e por isso, você não pode– perdoar as coisas que eu fiz."

Arthur sorri de lado. "Merlin, no dia em que você me conheceu, eu estava jogando adagas em um servo. Tenho _certeza_ de que poderia perdoar seja lá o que você tenha feito."

"Eu fiz coisas piores do que jogar adagas em um servo," Merlin diz em voz baixa, como se fosse chocar Arthur. O homem escondeu isso dele por cinquenta anos; ele assume que é bastante ruim.

"E também havia aquele escudo na frente dele," Merlin murmura. "Não é como se você fosse acertá-lo," e Arthur joga a cabeça para traz e ri.

" _Sabe_ , Merlin," ele começa. "Eu sou um príncipe, então nós não podemos ser amigos. Mas se eu não fosse um príncipe– acho que nós provavelmente nós daríamos bem."

_É, bem, se você não fosse um príncipe, eu te mandaria ir cuidar das sua vida._

"Então isso significa que você pode me contar," Arthur adiciona, meio persuasivo, meio imponente, exatamente como quando eles eram jovens e ele havia dito ao dono da estalagem que ele e seu servo ficariam no mesmo quarto, à seu pedido e à uma de suas moedas, sem se importar em pensar porquê, apenas porque ele gostava de estar perto dele.

Merlin hesita.

"Deixe-me entrar," Arthur diz. Ele pressiona sua mão no peito de Merlin, um pouco acima de seu coração. "Deixe-me entrar _aqui.''_

Merlin deixa. 

**Author's Note:**

> Primeiro de tudo: muito obrigada por ter lido até aqui, você não tem ideia do que isso significa para mim! Eu pedi autorização para traduzir essa fanfic há 634 dias, o que é... bastante coisa. Mas eu me senti tão tocada por ela (e angustiada também, não li as tags e estava morrendo de medo de ser angst without happy ending), que precisava traduzi-la para mais pessoas lerem, mesmo sabendo que a fanbase de Merlin é pequena no Brasil, e que poucas pessoas vão ler, quanto mais dar kudos e comentar. Por favor deem kudos/comentem, eu preciso de mais no meu e-mail que tarefa de EAD.
> 
> Se você encontrou algum erro, seja de ortografia ou de qualquer outra coisa, por favor me avise. Eu revisei tudo várias vezes, mas tenhbo a impressão de que sempre sobra alguma coisa. 
> 
> Essa é uma tradução de "As a Sea Shell'', de bathilda bagshot (wellthengameover), que pode ser encontrada no seguinte ink: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752583
> 
> A autora respondeu à todos os comentários, então tem bastante coisa respondida lá, se você ficou em dúvida ou quis saber mais sobre algo! Eu me sentiria mais que contente em responder a perguntas aqui, baseado no que ela respondeu no trabalho original. Tem tanta coisa interessante, se a nota final já não estivesse gigante eu traduziria alguns aqui, acho que vou traduzir alguns e colocar nos comentários futuramente, não sei.
> 
> No mais, feliz aniversário de finale de Merlin! Esse é o meu presente para te ajudar a superar a morte horrível e o final devastador.


End file.
